Lust from Murder
by yellowmile
Summary: The murder of Mark Fitzgerald, has Detective Clare Edwards racing around the clock to solve it, though a number one suspect, has Detective Edwards going after him for more than one thing.AU
1. Sweet Blood

**A/N:Hello my lovely readers! I just had this idea pop in my head and it was like...BAM! I have to write this. As I said in my summary this story is AU. I do warn you though there will be blood, sex, death and more. So if you can't handle it, don't read it. If you can then go right ahead. I hope you enjoy.:)**

**Rated M for:Sex, death,coarse language,blood**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Degrassi.**

**

* * *

**

Lust From Murder

(ClaresPOV)

It was 3:00 in the morning and I was making my way through downtown Toronto. I turned down a dark alleyway, the sound of my clinking black heels being the only noise in the darkness. I soon came up to view of blue, red and white blinking lights and low murmurs of sirens up ahead. I made my way through the nosy civilians, towards the crime scene. The late March weather breezing towards my face and radiating off my grey wool coat. I ducked under the yellow tape and made my way towards the stiff. A tall man with brown medium hair wearing a pepper grey suit was holding a clip board. Probably examining the body. He turned around once he saw me and gave me a hard look.

"Detective Clare Edwards", he was clarifying. I nodded my head and went up to him. I pulled out my badge connected to the waist part of my belt. Standard procedure. He examined it carefully and nodded his head.

"FBI, K.C. Guthrie", he said holding out his hand. I shook it.

"Pleasure, Federal Guthrie, now what do we have ourselves here", I said looking towards the body. He looked back at his clipboard.

"Homicide, Victim: Mark Fitzgerald, 24,170 pounds, 5'9''. Last seen at the club, _Harinades_ before being murdered." He read off his clipboard. I bent down and looked at the dead man laying before me. His brown eyes bare, with no light. A pool of blood was set underneath him, making the air smell crusty and metal like. His mouth was set ajar. His hands were brutally cut and scratched as if someone clawed at him repeatedly. I stood up and looked back at Guthrie.

"Any leads"? I asked with a sudden chill running up my spine. He handed me a folder tucked underneath his clipboard. I scanned the folder. Apparently the last two people Fitzgerald was seen with was 23-year-old Bianca Desousa and 24-year-old Owen Milligan.

"Milligan and Desousa were with Fitzgerald at _Harinades, _an eye witness saw them, who new all three of them", He answered briskly.

"Do you have the witness in custody"? I looked around to see if there was any weapon of some sort, related to the scene.

"No we don't, he would like to remain unidentified, and there is no weapon if you're looking for one", he said in a matter-of-factly tone. I turned my head towards him sharply.

"You let the witness go? He could help with the case", I narrowed my eyes, trying to hide the anger in my voice.

"We know where to contact him if we need him, he gave us his number", he took out a card with a number printed on it. I took it from him and pocketed it in my coat. I took one more look back at the body, seeing his bare, empty expression. His position and expression reminded me of a similar murder. _My_ _Dad's. _I shook my head free before those thoughts before they travel in my head and stayed locked in like a vault.

"I'm going to go home, I'll get my partner to bring in Desousa and Milligan in for questioning tomorrow", I told him.

"Alright Detective", I faintly heard him say as I walked through the eerie quietness of the dark alleyway.

* * *

I woke up early that morning, to get to the department. I was going to find Mark Fitzgerald's murderer. For justice. _And your own. _The back of my mind whispered. I ignored it and hopped out of bed and went in the shower. After cleaning up and brushing my teeth, I searched through my closet, to find gray tailored pants, with a white tank and yellow button down blouse. After tucking in my shirt, I put my belt around and fixed my gun in the side of the belt, with my badge on the other side, facing the front. I lightly put on mascara and yellow eye shadow-matching the colour of my blouse. I brushed through my cinnamon curled hair. I slipped on and zipped my black leather heel boots. Putting on my gray wool coat. On my way towards the door, I grabbed my keys off the counter and my bag off the shelf, locking the door behind me when I closed it.

I entered the Toronto police department, the place busy with rookies swarming with paper work. The phones ringing off the hook, coffee brewing through the air. I went up to the front desk, waiting for Jenna Middleton-the paperwork and computer specialist-to finish her phone call. Once she hung up she smiled up at me, her bleach blonde hair and tanned skin screams; _fake. _But Jenna is one of the sweetest and most down-to-earth girls I've ever met and can type faster than a printer printing paper.

"Good morning Clare, how are you this morning"? she asked in a bright voice. I smiled faintly back.

"I'm good. Hey, has any papers come in for me", I asked looking around the stacks of files that surrounded her desk. She skimmed through some off them before shaking her head.

"No….nothing, but I'll let you know if you do. Do you want some coffee"? she asked. My insides turned warm and stirring for a cup of coffee.

"Yes, please. Black like always, and could you bring it to my office please"? I said while walking down the hall.

"Sure thing, Clare", she hollered after me.

I stopped down the hallway when I came in contact at a door with;_ Detective Clare Edwards_ written on it. I opened the door and placed my bag on my desk. I shrugged out of my grey wool coat and hung it on the hanger. I sat down, rubbing my hands together, trying to cause friction between them. There was a faint knock on my door.

"Come in Jenna", I said while taking the Mark Fitzgerald's file out of my bag. I heard the door open and close and saw Jenna come in with my favourite yellow mug filled to the top with black coffee. The steam rising in swirls. She put it on my desk.

"Anything else I can get you"? She asked eagerly. I sipped the coffee-shivering from the burning hot sensation- shaking my head.

"No thank you", I scanned through the file while hearing the door opening and closing again. Mark Fitzgerald was no saint. He got busted a couple of times in high school for violence, drug possession and alcohol. Before he was murdered he worked on a construction site downtown, building huge buildings for business corporations. I rolled my eyes._ As if we need more of those. _I heard a knock on the door a second time.

"Come in", I sipped my coffee, still looking over every detail of the folder when I heard a familiar clinking of heels echo through my office. I looked up to see my partner-and best friend-Alliah Bhandari closing the door to my office and sitting in one of my chairs opposite of my desk. Her black hair up in a pony tail, she smoothed our her black dressed pants and crossed her leg over the other. _Only Alli can make stilettos work with dress pants._

"Hey, did you bring in the suspects", I asked closing Fitzgerald's file.

"I wouldn't call them suspects, more like…friends", she said in her high pitched voice. I arched my eyebrow.

"Have you talked to them yet"? She shook her head.

"Nope, but by the looks of it, they look really sad and scared", she said thoughtfully.

"Probably scared to get caught", I concluded.

"Well….I'm not sure, but Desousa's waiting for you in the interrogation room", she said standing up. I stood up as well and we exited my office and went down the hallway and turned left, towards the end of the hall was the interrogation room. Going inside the room, was Captain Savtaj Bhandari. With psychologist Connor Deslauriers.

"Good morning Captain, Deslauriers", I nodded towards them as I went beside them to look through the one way mirror, to see a distraught looking Bianca Desousa. Her dark curls were a mess and she was biting her fake press-on nails.

"She's ready for questioning", Captain said in a hard voice. I nodded and exited the little room, inside the interrogation room. Bianca looked up with me with fear in her eyes.

"I-I didn't d-do…..anything", she stuttered. I walked over to the desk and sat across from her. I tried to look as comfortable as possible.

"Listen, Bianca, it's okay you're not in trouble", I said in a soothing voice. She stopped biting her nail and looked down.

"You sure", she said in a quiet voice.

"Yes….now just tell me what happened with Mark last night"? I asked. She looked up at me with glassy eyes.

"Well, Owen, Fitz and I went to go have some drinks down at _Harinades, _at around 11:00". She paused. "Then Fitz said how he had to go, but he was really drunk".

"Go on", I encouraged.

"Then I saw Fitz being followed by someone", She started fidgeting with her hands.

"Do you know who"?

"Elijah Goldsworthy".

* * *

"So Mr. Milligan, do you know why you're here", I asked crossing my arms.

"You're trying to pin me for the murder of my best friend", he said in an arrogant tone. I shook my head.

"No, just tell me what happened"? I asked. He scratched the back of his head, his black hair sticking in different arrays.

"Well….me, Fitz and Bee went to get some drinks, done at _Harinades _and Fitz got so fucking wasted, but he left, mumbling on how he had to go", He looked as if he was trying to replay the memory in his mind.

"What time did you guys go"?

"Around 11:00, Fitz left around 12:00. Through the windows after Fitz left, I saw him being followed". He said as if that was completely normal.

"By any chance, do you know ho it was"? I asked urgently.

"What's his name…his name", he looked around trying to remember. He snapped his fingers. "Elijah Goldsworthy! That's it". He smiled.

* * *

**A/N:yeah its a little different but bare with me it will get interesting. Let me know what you think? Continue?**


	2. Sexy Green Eyes

**A/N: Hello! Thank you for the awesome reviews, alerts, and favourites. It means A LOT to me.:) Well here's chapter 2. Read on my lovely readers.:)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi.**

**

* * *

**

(Clares POV)

I gave Owen Milligan a questioning look, arching an eyebrow.

"Are you sure, the man you saw following Mark Fitzgerald was Elijah Goldsworthy"? I asked. He nodded his head.

"How can you not know recognize that emo kid", he twisted his face in disgust. "Fucker always messed with Fitz in high school", he said in a raspy tone.

"I'll be right back", I exited the interrogation room and went inside the little room where Captain, Deslauriers, and Alli were in.

"I think he's lying", noted Alli right away.

"How so"? I asked

"They both said this Goldsworthy guy followed Fitzgerald", She said looking through the glass at Milligan. "There stories seem very identical….maybe, planned", She said putting her hands on her hips. I thought about it, the stories were awfully the same, a little too the same. I broke away from my thoughts and turned to Captain.

"I think we should bring in Goldsworthy, see where he was last night, if he has an alibi we'll let him go", I offered. The sound of a knocking broke the silence.

"come in", said Captain, still thinking by the looks of him. In came Jenna looking towards me.

"Sorry Clare, but Dr. Fiona Coyne was just on the phone and she wants you to go to the morgue immediately". She paused. "She said it was urgent", I nodded.

"Thank you Jenna". She nodded and exited the room. I turned toward Alli.

"I'm going to see what they found, but in the meantime don't let Milligan and Desousa leave. Find Goldsworthy and bring him down to the department", I instructed. Alli nodded.

"You sure you don't want back up"? She asked. I shook my head.

"I'll be fine, Captain. Deslauriers.", I stated as I left the office and out of the building.

Once I got into my grey _sunfire. _I made my way to the _Toronto City Hospital_. I wonder what Fiona found on Fitzgerald. I hope it helps us with this case, because so far we got two best friends -that seem innocent but could be hiding something-an eye witness, and a-maybe-suspect. As soon as I parked in the parking lot, I went up the stairs of the huge brown and white building and entered inside.

The ground floor is where the morgue is held. The long white walls lead to double doors at the end of the hall. This floor is the coldest in the building; because of the bodies. I pushed through the double doors and saw Dr. Fiona Coyne wearing a white lab coat with white surgical gloves and a metal object. Her dark brown curls were up in a messy pony tail. She was in front of a metal table, examining the object in her hands. She looked up at me and saw me make my way towards her.

"Detective Edwards", she acknowledged.

"Dr. Coyne. You wanted to show me something"? I asked looking around the room. She put down the object and walked towards the metal drawers. Her lab coat lightly brushing over her outfit underneath. She pulled one of the drawers out and came in view was a very pale, sewn up, closed-eyed Mark Fitzgerald. His chest was revealed and purple wounds were all over him. He had a cloth over below the waist.

"I've found something that might be interesting", she said taking the body's hand. "You see this", she pointed at the scratches and cuts on his hands-the ones I saw last night-except they were faded as if they were nursed.

"Yes. I saw the scratches last night at the crime scene", I said examining them carefully.

"The autopsy report showed that the victim was shot twice in the chest, beaten severely and was cut and scratched deeply on the hands and legs. Well, I found a fingernail in one of the cuts", she paused.

"Though the cuts were done by a knife, I guarantee it". She said in a sure voice.

"Did you run it to the lab"? I asked eagerly.

"Yes and it turns out the finger nail was female, though we couldn't find out who's it was", she let go of the hand. She pointed to his legs to see the exact same job done as his hands.

"Well there must be some finger prints on his pants, because the purp would have had to roll up his pant legs". I suddenly felt a chill go down my spine, from the thought of someone cutting and scratching someone until they bled heavily, but didn't die from it. She shook her head.

"The person was wearing gloves", She moved up to his chest. "Now that you see his chest, he has gun shots and bruises all over….I think two people had done this", She said looking up at me through her eyelashes, her dark blue orbs piercing mine.

"Why do you say that"? I asked looking at the bruises. She pushed the cloth all the way over his head and slammed the metal drawer shut with a _Bang!_

"Because…"she walked back to the metal desk. "On the back of Fitzgerald's back were boot prints, male boot prints". She picked up the metal object again and started scraping something off of it.

Well, if two people had done it, a male and a female, and the last two people with him were his best friends, who happened to be a male and a female. Though I would have to double check with Bianca's nails and Owen's boots, to see if it matches.

"So the murder's are: a female with a broken fingernail with a knife, and the male with boots and a gun", I thought out loud.

"Yes and the boot size is size 8, in case you're wondering". _That's a small boot size for a male._

"Okay, I'll report this information back at the department".

"Alright, I'll let you know if anything else comes up, good day Detective Edwards".

"Goodbye Dr. Coyne", I then exited the room, out of the building and to my car, back to the department.

* * *

As soon as I made my way back, Alli was in my office waiting for me.

"Did she find anything interesting"? She sounded eager.

"Oh, she found something", I said it as an understatement. "She thinks two people were part of the murder, but initially a man had done it", I added my own theories.

"Hmmm…..we'll talk about it later, I have Elijah Goldsworthy's file/record with me", She said holding out a manila envelope. I took it and skimmed through it. Elijah Goldsworthy:23, 5'8", 130 pounds. Dark hair, green eyes. Majored in math and English. An architect. I closed it and put it under my shoulder.

"I have him in the interrogation room , Desousa and Milligan are in a cell right now", she opened the door to my office. I followed her out and we were soon inside the room-looking into the interrogation room. This time no one was there but me and Alli. I looked through the glass to see Elijah Goldsworthy sitting in a chair facing the desk. He was looking straight at me, as if he can see me through the mirror. He had a dark smirk on his face, his hands folded over each other on the table, his black and silver thumb ring glistened in the artificial light in the room. I suddenly felt confident. I'm going to crack this nut.

"I got this", I looked through the mirror straight at Goldsworthy until I opened the door and went inside the interrogation room. His eyes travelled from my feet to my face, agonizingly slow, undressing every part of me with his eyes. He licked his bottom lip slowly. I would have felt violated but I just crossed my arms across my chest and made my way to the table.

"Mr. Golds-".

"My father is Mr. Goldsworthy. Call me Eli", he said in a low velvety voice. I inwardly shivered. Though I think he noticed it.

"Alright….Eli. Do you know why you're here"? I asked taking a seat on the side of the desk.

"To get the number of a sexy Detective", he winked. I stared at him.

"Answer the question", I said firmly. He sighed and put his hands behind his head, leaning back on his chair.

"I'm here for questioning", he said in annoyed tone.

"Do you know what the questioning is for"? He shook his head.

"The dark skinned detective wouldn't tell me why".

"Its for the murder of Mark Fitzgerald", I tried to study his eyes. For a second they flickered dark, but was gone before I knew it. His eyes turned neutral.

"Well…well Ole' Fitzy got in trouble", He shook his head , putting his hands in his lap. "I knew something would go bad with him, can't say I'll entirely miss him….but it's a shame", he finished with a hint of sympathy in his voice. I stared at him in disbelief. He seemed so calm, as if this was a normal thing.

"Well yes, it is. Now Eli, where were you last night." I wanted to get right down to the point.

He looked at me with his eyes piercing through mine, his mouth turned into a lopsided smirk.

"You think I murdered him," He sounded amused.

My lips went to a straight line.

"This is not a laughing matter. This is serious. Now answer the question." My patience was wearing thin.

"I was with Adam, we were having a guys night, you know rent a movie with your bud, order pizza-"

"Would Adam be able to confirm to be your alibi." I said.

"Yes, call him if you want." He still smirked.

* * *

Well it turns out Eli Goldsworthy was with Adam Torres last night and did not leave Adam's house until 7:00 this morning. I'll buy it for now, but there is something strange about Eli Goldsworthy, and I intend to find out what it is.

I entered the interrogation room once more, to see Eli still sitting in his chair, as calm as ever. I stood in front of him and sighed.

"Okay, your free to go." I said.

He stood up and I noticed how tall he actually was. Taller than me. He stepped towards me.

"I didn't quite catch your name." He whispered huskily.

My breathing quickened as did my heart. My heart felt like a butterfly fluttering against my ribs. I looked him straight in the eye and said,

"Detective Edwards."

He looked me up and down once more and stopped at my eyes. He walked around me and leaned down near my ear.

"I'll see you around. _Detective_ Edwards." His voice sounded so sensual and soft. I gulped, trying to hydrate my suddenly dry throat.

I heard the soft sounds of foot steps, then the door opening and closing. I closed my eyes and tried to control my breathing. _Breathe Clare. Breathe._


	3. Creepy Follower

**A/N: Hello I here have another chapter review. Thank you for the reviews .=)Read on my lovely readers:)**

* * *

(Clares POV)

The next morning I didn't need to go to the department, so I decided to catch up on some grocery shopping. I still couldn't stop thinking about Goldsworthy. There was a certain danger towards him. I don't trust him and I don't believe he was with Torrez the whole night. I have to keep an eye on him. Just in case.

As I was walking at the secluded section in the back of the store, a deep familiar voice spoke,

"Well. Well. Well. If it isn't _Detective _Edwards."

I turned to see Elijah Goldsworthy standing right before me. He was wearing a black leather jacket, black skinny jeans, a black v-neck and black shoes. His hair was luscious, soft-looking. His green eyes were piercing and his full, plump lips were set in to the most sexiest smirk I've ev-_Wait. What are you saying Clare?_

I cleared my throat and said, "What are you doing _here_?" It came out more as an accusation than a question.

"I do need to eat food you know." He said amused.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "You don't have a cart or a basket."

"What is this? Another interrogation, because if it is I don't mind." He winked.

I felt my cheeks heat up and started to turn around back to my cart. I pushed it forward and started scanning down the aisle. I heard footsteps trailing behind.

"So, found any leads?" asked Eli, with a slight interest.

I picked a can up from the shelf while saying, "I'm not at liberty to discuss police business with you."

He went past me and turned around to face me. He started walking backwards. "Oh really? Well that's too bad now isn't it, I could be a use of help." He said in a mock-sad voice.

"Is that so? Enlighten me." I feigned interest. I was stared at him while I was pushed the cart forward.

"Well lets just say I could entertain…. a_ certain _single female detective." He said huskily. His eyes were dead set on mine. His smirk grew deeper.

I stopped the cart right in front of him and he stopped, holding on to the sides of it.

"What makes you think I'm single?" I asked.

"What makes you think I was talking about _you_….Detective?" His facial expression turned intimate, seductive.

I was flabbergasted. I put that one on myself. _Shit._ My face must be 10 different shades of red right now but I did my best to collect myself.

"I should return back to my shopping. Excuse me." I tried to steer the cart around Eli, but to no avail. He held the sides with a strong grip.

"Why? Nervous….Detective?" He asked smugly.

I glared at him and tried to move the cart, but he let go before it pushed into him. He went past me with out saying a word. I looked back to see he rounded a corner. I turned back to my cart. _What just happened?_

_

* * *

_

"So he was at the grocery store, as in following you?" asked Alli , interested.

I nodded and took a sip of my vodka. "Yes. Well…I don't know, it seemed like it. There's something about that guy that seems…..off" I said wearily.

"Maybe he just wants to _fuck_." Concluded Alli as she downed the remains of her martini.

I looked at her alarmed. "What would make you say _that_?" I asked hysterically.

Alli gave me a look and said, "Come on Clare, the guy hits on you, and follows you to grocery store. Someone wants to get laid….by _you_."

I blushed. "That is not _true._" I sounded unconvincing.

Alli apparently noticed as well, since she raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms over chest. "That was pathetic."

"You know what I don't need to explain myself!" I snapped.

"Man, maybe you're the one that needs to get laid." Alli mumbled.

I glared at her. "Just. Drop. IT." I gritted through teeth.

"You're the one that brought it up, but okay I have something for you, do you have any idea where the case might be leading to?" she asked eagerly.

I frowned. "No. Everyone was cleared. But I think I should call the unidentified witness. See if I can find anything with him." I concluded.

"I think you should. Lets go before my vision sees double." Said Alli, as she stood up and picked up her coat.

I left money on the table and we both passed through the crowd of dancing bodies, exiting the bar.

* * *

As soon as I returned home, I took the card-with the witness' number on it-out of my pocket and grabbed the phone from my kitchen counter. I dialed the numbers on the phone and patiently waited the phone to answer. After the third ring, the phone picked up. The voice answered,

"_Hello?"_

"Good evening. I'm Detective Edwards. I'm working on the Mark Fitzgerald's case, I was informed you were a witness?" I tried to seem as professional as possible.

The voice on the other end was silent. Soft breathing went through the phone.

"_Yes. I am." _

The voice sounded deep but a slight softness to it.

"Okay, well I was wondering if we could meet up and discuss the case." I said.

"_Why?"_

I took in a sharp breath, trying to hide my irritation. "It would really help us with the case. You could be an import-"

"_I'm sorry but I have to go." _

The phone went dead.

I slammed the phone on the counter and sighed in anger._ What is going on?_ I have to find out where this guy lives. He can be the only lead we have to this case. I promised I would find Mark Fitzgerald's murderer. I will _keep _that promise.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah this chapter was terrible. I'm sorry if it was boring but I'm trying to lead up to the good stuff. Just hold on. But in the mean time. Review?**


	4. Unexpected Attack

**A/N: SOOOO sorry I'm two days late. I blame my school. Anyways thank you for the wonderful reviews. I here have another chapter for you, so enjoy my lovely readers.:)**

* * *

(Clare POV)

"_Mom, calm down. I'm almost there." I said through my phone, trying to calm down my panicked mother._

_I was on my way home from grocery shopping when my mother phoned me and told me my father wasn't answering the phone. My mother has always been very protective of us. _

"_Yes…don't worry I'll call you-…okay mom bye." I closed the phone before she can yell at me anymore._

_I made my way through the door and was welcomed by the eerie quiet. I dropped the two bags of food on the ground and started to make my way through the hall way._

"_Dad?" I yelled through the house. There was no respond. I suddenly felt my heart beat picking up. My breathing was pacing. I looked in the living room and was frozen by the sight._

_Lying down on the floor was my father. His brown eyes were empty, no light in them. His mouth was set in ajar. A pool of blood was surrounded underneath him._

_My heart stopped beating, my eyes were burning, everything was going too fast. My breathing was racing. _

"_Dad!" I screamed as I ran to his side. I kneeled down beside him, trying to feel a heartbeat, even though I knew there wasn't. My eyes were blurry from the tears streaking down. I screamed until my breaths turned into gasps. My hands were shaking as I went for my cell phone. I dialed the numbers without feeling. I brought the phone to my ear._

"_911 what's your emergency."_

"_Help! Help! My d-dad…..h-he's not wak-king up. Send an ambulance please!" I screamed._

"_Ma'am hold on, I need you to repeat-"_

"_SHUT THE FUCK UP AND GET AN AMBULANCE OVER HERE!" I threw the phone and looked back at my dad._

"_Dad. I love you. Please…wake up." I whispered as I rested his head in my lap._

I bolted up from my bed, breathing heavily and sweat dripping from my body. It was still pitch black in my room. I ran a hand through my hair and tried to calm down. _Why did I dream about my father?_ I haven't dreamt about that night for three years. _Why now?_ I lye back down, even though I'm nowhere near tired, and look up at the ceiling.

* * *

I walked to my office that morning, to see Alli waiting by my door. She pushed herself off the wall and took in my appearance

"You look awful." she said while scanning me from head to toe.

"Good morning to you too." I remarked sarcastically.

She looked at me. "Someone didn't get that much sleep. What happened? You found out that you are in love with Elijah Goldsworthy and want to have his babies." she chirped jokingly.

I gave her an angry look. All signs of joking vanished from her features. Her face turned serious. "Hey. Are you okay?"

I sighed and said, "Peachy. Now is there something you got for me?"

"Actually yes I do. F.B.I is on line for you."

"F.B.I?"

She nodded. "Line 2 on your phone."

She smiled at me and walked past me. After entering my office, I closed the door and rushed to the phone. I picked it up and said,

"Detective Edwards."

"_Detective, hello this is F.B.I Guthrie, I have some information on the witness from Fitzgerald's murder_."

"Oh good, what is it?"

"_Well I found out his name. Its Adam Torrez."_

Everything paused. _Adam Torrez._ But that's impossible, Torrez was with Goldsworthy all night. At his place. Something is not adding up. I must've blanked since I didn't respond on my end.

"_Detective?_"

"Sorry, thank you Federal Guthrie. Please let me know if you find anything else on this case."

"_Will do Detective. Goodbye._"

The dial tone buzzed through the phone after he hung up. I plopped the phone back on my desk and exited my office. I know where to find Torrez. Alli Checked out if he was a plausible alibi for Goldsworthy, so she would have to know where he lives. I found Alli near the main desk, searching through papers. I made my way towards her.

"Hey, remember when the other day when you checked to see if Goldsworthy's alibi was true?" I asked eagerly.

She looked confused for a moment but responded, "Yeah."

"Well I really need to find out where he lives, its important."

"Okay, I have his file right here." She rummaged through the folders the pulled out one from the middle.

I skimmed through it and noticed he lived on 1437 Queen street downtown. I handed her back the folder and bolted out of the department. I slid in my car and made my way to Queen street.

The house was on a busy street so I had to park a couple blocks down in an opened spaced lot. I exited my car and walked to the house. Once there, I knocked a few times. The door slowly opened to a male about my height, with brown hair and blue eyes. His features looked more feminine than male, and his jeans and sweater was baggy on him.

"Can I help you?" asked the same deep but soft voice that was on the phone with me last night.

"Hello, I'm Detective Edwards. I talked to you on the phone last night."

His face suddenly scrunched up. His eyes turned dark and weary. "Oh yes of course. Come in." He motioned.

I thanked him and entered the house. He led me straight to the living room and sat down on the couch. He motioned me to sit down as well. I did.

"Listen I'm sorry about last night…but I had somewhere I needed to go." He apologized.

"Its fine, I just wanted to know what you saw the night of the murder?"

He looked down and drew in a deep breath. "Well I was picking up some videos, since my friend was over and I wanted to watch some movies," he paused, "then I saw Bianca, Owen, and Fitz going into that club."

"Is that all you saw?"

He nodded. "Yes, nothing more."

I sighed and stood up. "Well thank you for your time. I should get going."

He shook my hand and led me out. I don't understand something. If Adam went out between the time Fitzgerald went into the club, then it could give Goldsworthy time to sneak out and make his way to get Fitzgerald. _God. This is so frustrating! _Footsteps behind me, brought me out of my trance. I was almost near my car, so I was in the deserted open spaced lot. I kept walking but had an eerie feeling the footsteps were following me. They were becoming more rapid. I reached for my gun and spun around. There was no one there. I looked around the opened space but only saw trees around the edges, blowing against the wind. I moved in a circle with my gun pointed. Something hard pounded me in the head, and I went flying to the ground. I lifted my throbbing head and felt blood trickle from my for head. I looked around and felt someone grab my arms and pull me over to face them. He was wearing a ski mask, and all black. I noticed my gun was out of my hands. He pinned my arms down and sat on me. I tried to squirm out but to no avail. I lifted my knee and socked him square in the crotch. He groaned in pain and fell to the side. I scrambled up and tried to find my gun, but when I turned around I noticed he was running; towards my gun. I sprinted to my car and got in. I pushed my keys in the ignition and slammed on the gas. I saw him pick up the gun and started shooting towards my car. I sped my way onto the street; where other cars were driving. I was panting and confused on what happened. I needed to get to the station. Fast. My phone started buzzing in my pocket, I picked it up immediately.

"Yeah?" I breathed.

"_Clare, its Alli I need you at the hospital._"

"Why?"

"_Bianca Desousa was attacked last night._"

_Fuck._ "Okay, I'll be right there."

I snapped my phone shut and sped to the hospital.

* * *

I made my way to room 209, where Bianca was staying. My head was still killing me, but the blood dried on my for head. I entered the room to see Bianca Desousa sitting in a hospital bed with iv's hooked up to her. Her face was marked with scratches and bruises and her left arm was in a cast. Alli was sitting beside her bed. Once she heard me, she looked up and looked alarmed. She jumped out of her chair and looked right at my for head.

"What happened to you?" she touched the cut gently, but I still winced from the pain.

"Not right now." I pulled away from her and went to Bianca's bed.

"Bianca can you tell me who did this to you?" I asked.

She looked from the window, and I noticed her right eye was as swollen as a golf ball. Her lips were puffy with dry blood and the rest of her face had the scratches and bruises I noted before.

"I don't know, he was wearing a mask." she responded shakily.

Suddenly my memory went back to the man in the ski mask. "Mask? As in ski mask, wearing all black?"

She nodded slowly, confusion written on her face. "How did you know?"

I inhaled then exhaled slowly. "Because I think I was attacked by the same person this morning."

* * *

**A/N:Review?**


	5. Seductive Drunk

**A/N:Hey sorry for the late update. I loved the reviews. Thank you. :)**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Degrassi**

**

* * *

**

(Clare POV)

Alli and Bianca stared at me in shock.

"Are you serious?" Alli asked.

I nodded. "It's the same description plus Bianca is linked to me in some sort of way."

Alli shook her head. "God, who the hell is doing this?" She asked in no one in particular.

I looked over at Bianca to see her lips pursed and looking out the window. "Bianca did the attacker say anything? Any threats?"

She turned towards me and glared. "You're the reason why I'm in here."

This wasn't the first time someone has blamed me for attacks, so I wasn't upset. Although, Alli was a different story.

"Excuse me, but you shouldn't point fingers at others." Alli scolded.

Bianca rolled her eyes and huffed. "Well if you guys wouldn't have brought me in for questioning I would've been stayed out of this."

I sighed and crossed my arms over my chest. "Just please answer the question."

She looked away, her eyes were hiding something.

"Look Bianca, your friend is dead. I want to put this asshole in jail. He could've gotten you this morning. Who knows if he'll finish the job."

She looked down at her hands. She looked up, her eyes were glassy. "He said he would kill me if I went to the cops." Tears overflowed from her brown eyes. She looked scared and helpless.

I picked up one of Bianca's hands and said, "We'll get him Bianca. I promise. I won't let him hurt you."

She looked at me with fear in her eyes but nodded slowly.

"Did you recognize his voice?" I asked.

She shook her head and wiped her tears away with her free hand. "No the voice was too muffled."

I nodded. "Okay. Well I have to go but I'll come back later."

She laid down and turned her face to the window. Alli and I left the room and stood in the hallway.

Alli closed the door and looked back at me. "I think she's a shaken a little."

"A little?"

She shrugged. "So what happened?"

I explained from the beginning at Torrez's house to when she called me on my cell.

"Holy shit. So he has your gun?"

"Yes, and I'm pissed. I'm going to need to get a new one."

"I don't understand why the guy would attack you. Especially near Torrez's house."

I thought for a moment. "Maybe I was getting on to something by going to Torrez's house. Maybe the perp didn't want me to go."

"Yeah but by the sounds of your visit, you didn't find anything interesting." she retorted.

"Maybe I need to look outside the box. Find more about what Torrez did that night, because by the sounds of it, I think he was hiding something."

"Maybe, but first you need to get that cleaned up." She pointed at my for head.

"Right."

We made our way to the emerge.

* * *

This day has been so fucked up. I thought coming to the bar would make things better but so far all I've done was drink a beer at the counter, while people behind me were dancing and listening to the music blasting in the place. I didn't hear anyone come beside me until they said,

"I wouldn't expect a detective at a bar."

I looked to my right to see Elijah Goldsworthy sitting on a stool with his hands on his knees facing me. He was wearing all black and strangely enough it suited him…..big time. I noticed a silver and black ring on his thumb. I looked at his face and saw he had a smirk on it. _A sexy one at that_.

"What are you stalking me now?" I asked.

He chuckled. "As a matter of fact no. I come here every week."

"And you chose tonight to be here." I retorted as I held the bottle to my lips.

"Must've been fate."

I scoffed and looked ahead. "Please."

"Ooh sass, I like it." He smiled.

I turned back to him. "Do you really like it? Or is this some sort of game because I'm not in the mood for _fucking _games." I snapped.

He looked amused. "Rough day at work."

"You have no idea." I downed the rest of my beer and hollered the bartender to bring me another one.

"Well I would ask what is wrong but your not at liberty to discuss _police _business." He mocked.

The bartender dropped the beer in front of me. I twisted the cap and downed some more. I pulled the bottle back and said, "That's right. No need for the sarcasm."

"Its one of my special qualities." He leaned back and smiled a smug smile.

I rolled my eyes. "I'd love to hear your other ones."

"Well, I don't think there appropriate for conversation." He wiggled his eyebrows and smiled deviously.

A throb went in my stomach and I could feel my cheeks heating up. I quickly drank the rest of my beer and motioned for another one. The bartender gave an irritated look but proceeded down the bar.

"You know, I don't understand something."

He looked curious. "What?"

"Why do you talk to me? Your always around where ever I am."

He smirked. "Maybe it's just a coincidence."

"I don't believe in coincidences." I grabbed the bottle from the bartenders hand and almost dropped it.

"Be careful there." spoke Eli.

I downed the beer and felt my head start to buzz. "Woo. I feel a little dizzy."

"Yeah well maybe you should slow down." He eyed the bottle.

"Maybe you should leave me alone."

"What's the fun in that." He smirked.

* * *

"Ow!" I rubbed my arm after banging it on the railing in my apartment hallway.

"Be careful." Eli said as he held onto my waist to keep me from falling.

"Why are you holding me, I'm perfectly capable to walk on my own." I slurred. The hallway was blurry and I almost tripped over my feet.

"Yeah, sure you are." He said sarcastically as we came to my door.

"You know I've never felt so free before." I giggled as I tried to pull my keys out of my pocket. I noticed that Eli was already putting them in the knob.

"Hey Mister, where did you get those?" I pointed a finger at him and started bursting into laughter.

He opened the door and brought me inside. He closed the door and dropped the keys on the night stand by my door. He looked at me with a blank expression.

"Well why are you just standing there? You want to come in?" I motioned with my hands.

He still stared at me. I sighed over-dramatically and walked up to him and put my hands on his shoulders. I looked at his lips and suddenly felt the urge to kiss them. I looked into his green eyes and suddenly felt dizzy again, but overwhelmed by the heat forming inside me. I crashed my lips over his. I pulled on his hair as he wrapped his hands around my waist. He pulled me away from him.

"I can't do this. Your drunk." He released his grip on me and turned around. I grabbed his arm and spun him around.

"What? I thought you wanted to do this." I attempted a seductive smile.

His eyes looked torn. He turned back around and exited through the door. The only sound in the house was the soft thud of it clicking closed.

* * *

**A/N:Review?**


	6. Broken Promise

**Hey, sorry again for the late update. To be honest I don't really like this chapter. Actually I'm starting to dislike this whole story. I want to get to the good parts but it has to build up. Thank you for reviewing and staying with me. I'll try not to let you guys down.:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi.**

**

* * *

**

Clare(POV)

My head is killing me. My eyes feel heavy, but I keep them closed. _What happened last night?_ All I remember was going to the bar, having a few drinks and talking to…..

_Eli._

I snapped my eyes opened and sat upright. I groaned in pain from the action and rubbed my head. Did I do anything last night? What if? Oh no! grabbed my stomach and noticed I was wearing my tank top and pyjama pants.

_Phew._

I stumbled out of bed and went to the bathroom. I cringed at the sight of me. My hair was messed up in different directions, there were black circles under my eyes and they were blood shot. Oh man.

I bent down to my cabinet and pulled out a bottle of _Tylenol. _After swallowing two them with a glass of water. I looked to my door and saw my jacket laying on the floor. I went to pick it up when last night flashed through my mind.

_I kissed Eli._

_I wanted more with Eli._

Oh for heaven sakes! I was drunk for crying out loud. It must've not meant anything. It couldn't. Right?

Entering the department that morning, I was welcomed with a sceptical looking Alli.

"Well, well, well. Looks like someone partied _hard_ last night." She raised an eyebrow.

"Listen Alli, I'm not in the mood this morning." I opened my office and draped my jacket over the hook.

"Ooh, something happened I can tell. Spill."

I looked to see her wide and interested eyes.

I sighed and said, "Well…last night I was at the bar…" I avoided my gaze from her as I found a distraction, organizing my desk.

"Yeah…." I can hear the irritation forming in her voice.

"So was Eli and we kind of talked."

"Oh my god! You didn't. Did Clare Edwards get laid?" she shrieked.

I glared at her. "Could you keep it down, other people do work here."

She grinned. "I'm not hearing a no."

"No! I didn't have sex with Eli. Sorry, are you dissatisfied?" I snapped.

"I think you're the one that's dissatisfied." she concluded.

I rested my elbows on my desk and sighed shakily. "Well, I was last night."

"What do you mean?" She took a seat in front of my desk.

"Well…I was really wasted last night and I might've _kissed _Eli." I looked at her face.

Her expression held excitement and glee. "Finally! I was waiting for the sexual tension to boil over."

"Yeah but he rejected me."

"What?"

I nodded. "Yep, he claimed I was too drunk and bolted out of my apartment."

Alli smiled. "Awe, Clare. What a gentlemen."

"I don't know, there seemed to be something more."

"Maybe this means more to him then getting in your bed."

"I don't know. This is just too much to handle."

Alli gave me a knowing look. "I think your starting to like him."

"_Like_ him? I barely even know him, plus he might even be the one that murdered Fitzgerald."

"Excuses, excuses. Don't deny your attraction." She left my office.

Okay so maybe I was attracted to Eli a little. No harm in that. He's just so different then any other guy I've ever been with. His personality and presence screams: _DANGEROUS_ but that only makes me more drawn to him.

**_RING! RING! RING!_**

"Hello?" I said as I answered the phone.

"_Detective Edwards?_"

"Speaking."

"_This is Dr. Betenkamp, I need you at the hospital right away._"

"May I ask why?"

I heard him sigh. "_I'm afraid Ms. Desousa was smothered last night._"

I gulped. "Is she…did she…" I couldn't say the word.

"_No, she's resting right now but it was a close call. Just please hurry._"

"I'm on my way." I slammed the phone and bolted out of the department.

I raced to room 209. Bianca was sleeping. I walked slowly, to her bed. She woke up at the sound. She shrieked. Flaying her arms in the air. I tried to calm her down but it was no use. Her eyes were wild with fear and anger.

"You _bitch_! How can you let this happen to me? You said he wouldn't come back, but he almost killed me last night!You promised he wouldn't hurt me! I HATE YOU!" she screamed.

I heard hurried footsteps come in the room. "Ms. Desousa calm down. _Please_!" shrieked one of the nurses.

Bianca wouldn't stop. She started to tear at the IV's on her arms. I stood back as I saw another nurse pull out a clear syringe. She plunged it in Bianca's arm. Bianca's ministrations slowed as her eyelids fluttered and closed completely shut.

I exited the room in anger. When the nurses same out I lashed at them. "How could you people not have _security_!" I demanded.

The nurses looked taken aback. "Detective we're sorry but…"

"Whatever."

They left as I slid down the wall. I put my face in my hands. This is all my fault.

* * *

**Crappy chapter...I think so! **


	7. Puzzle Piece

**Hey! I have a chapter for you and I would like to thank you for the you Lovely'Henae for loving all my stories and reviewing all of them.:) I'm so honoured for you to think i deserve so much reviews. It really puts a smile on my face.:) So this chapter is for you.**=)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi.**

**

* * *

**

(ClarePOV)

Oh boy. I can't believe I let Bianca down. She almost died. She almost died because of my petty vulnerability and lack of being sober. I had to be stupid and go to the bar. I had to be stupid and get drunk. I had to be stupid and practically throw myself at Eli. _Stupid. Stupid. Stupid! _I need to distract myself from the guilt consuming in my stomach. The case is still unsolved and it needs to end. Soon. By gathering the recent events that occurred….I'm almost positive the killer is the guy in the ski mask. _Why did he attack me?_ I must've found….something, if someone was trying to kill me. For some reason, the person in the ski mask, has me picturing Eli as the perp. He didn't sound so truthful when I questioned him the first day we met. He might've attacked me that morning, just in case I didn't get any information from Adam that could put him more as a suspect. For some reason, deep down inside me, I hoped it wasn't him.

_I don't know why._

I barely knew him, but just thinking of him killing and attacking someone, makes my heart twist painfully. Maybe it wasn't him. Maybe I just pictured him as the attacker because, he's been in my mind ever since the day I laid eyes on him. Maybe someone was trying to protect Adam. Although I'm pretty positive Adam didn't do it. He claimed he went to the movie store that night, but something isn't adding up. Bianca and Owen claimed they saw Fitzgerald being followed by Eli. If Adam was at the movie store…..then that means, Eli could've been following Fitz while Adam was gone, meaning Eli cornered him and finished him off…

_Before Adam came back._

I clutched my stomach as it churned with dread. The walls in the hallway hospital became blurry and bland. I felt my palms sweat by the frightening conclusion that filled my mind. _It couldn't be? Could it? _Why was this bothering me? I usually become overly thrilled with the fact of overcoming a puzzle piece in a case, but this wasn't thrilling. It was horrifying. I just wanted to crawl deep into a hole and stay there until the world stopped shaking.

"Oh my god Clare!"

I weakly turned my head to see Alli running down the hallway towards me. She looked foreign to me. This entire hospital and everyone in it seemed unfamiliar. I propped myself off the floor and held the wall to steady myself.

"Yeah?"

She stopped in front of me. "I heard….Bianca…was attacked last night."

My eyes looked over her shoulder. "Yeah. That's right." I stated flatly.

She put a hand on my shoulder. "Not only that, you look…._sick._" Her eyes held concern.

"Great to know I look how I feel." I replied sarcastically.

Alli scrunched her eyebrows together. "Clare what's wrong? Please…tell _me_." Her big brown eyes were pleading.

I sucked in a breath. "It's my fault. What happened to her."

Alli sighed and hugged me. "Clare that is _not _true." She soothed.

I broke from her grasp sharply. "It _is _my fault. If I haven't been so _stupid…_Bianca would be fine." I responded bitterly.

I don't care if Alli thought it wasn't my fault. It was. I promised Bianca I wouldn't let him hurt her anymore. I told her she was safe. Now how is she going to be safe? She isn't. I'm going to need to get her out of here. Out of this place. For awhile anyways.

Alli chewed the corner of her bottom lip. "How is she?" She looked to the door to Bianca's room.

"She's resting." I said. "The doctors had to drug her since she was basically attacking anything in her path."

"Wow. Okay."

"Hey I need you to do something for me."

"What is it?"

"Find out what time Fitzgerald was murdered. How long Adam Torrez was out for. I'm talking the movie store he went to, and any other places her stopped by that night."

I knew if Alli checked out all this stuff, it would lead to see if my theory was right. If it isn't, we'll try something different. If it's right…..then we'll be able to solve this case.

"Done. You on to something?" She perked in interest.

I didn't want to tell Alli right away about my theory. Just in case it was all smoke and no leads. Also if I told her, she would want me to stay away form Eli. Sure he is dangerous and my mind screams for me to stay away…but my body screams otherwise.

"Nope. Just want all background information intact." I responded.

She nodded and made her way back down the hallway she came from.

xXx

I rested my elbows on my knees as I held my head in my hands. Bianca was still resting. It's been 2 hours since she was sedated and 1 hour since Alli left. I hope she finds out what we're looking for. This could really help the case. The closer we're done. The more safer Bianca will be, and the more closer Fitzgerald's murder will be justified.

"Clare!"

I jumped to my feet at the sound of Alli's voice. Her face held satisfaction and excitement.

_Good. She found something._

"I'm guessing you found something?" I inquired.

She smiled when she stopped in front of me. "Not just something. A lot more than that."

I felt my mood lighten a little. "Alright, what is it?"

"Well when I went back to the department, I called Dr. Coyne and she told me that Fitzgerald was killed at approximately 12:45 that morning."

_Exactly 45 minutes after Fitzgerald left Harinades._ "Go on."

"Then I found out that Adam reached the movie store at exactly 11;30 pm and left around 12:00. Then the employee at the movie store noticed he went to the convenient store after he left the movie store and exited around 12:20."

The words took a few minutes before registering in my mind. If Adam left the convenient store at 12:20.…and Fitzgerald was killed at 12:45.…..he could've gotten home after the murder was done. Since it took him 30 minutes from Harinades to the movie store.

_Looks like I was right._

"Alli." I said turning my gaze to her.

"Hmm?"

"Looks like Elijah Goldsworthy will be paying a visit down the department."

* * *

**I actually didn't mind writing this chapter, but of course...I want to know what you all think.:)**


	8. Given In

**Hey! Another chapter for you guys and let me say its starting to get intense. Enjoy.**

**WARNING: Lemon**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi.**

**

* * *

**

(ClarePOV)

Alli leaned back a little, clearly taken aback by my statement. "Are you serious?"

I nodded. "I think we've found our murderer."

I started walking down the hallway, with Alli trailing behind.

"How do you know?"

"I don't know for sure, but it's highly possible." I said, as I pushed through the doors that led outside.

"I'll meet you back at the department." Alli said as she went to her car.

I felt slightly shaky as I entered my car. This case is really making my nerves jump overdrive. I just have to relax and everything will work out. How come I don't believe a single word in that statement? _Because it's a lie._ I sped out of the hospital parking lot, on to the road towards the department.

xXx

Alli was already in the main lobby when I entered. She had the phone to her ear.

"Alright…..No don't do that!…..Just get him-….okay bye." She slammed the phone afterwards.

"Tough call." I said as I approached her.

"I swear to God! Rookies are nothing but lost _puppies._"

"Easy there tiger. Tell me what happened. Slowly." I laughed as she glared at me.

"I just sent Turner out to get Goldsworthy, when he didn't know what to _do_! I mean come _on_! It doesn't take that much brains to arrest a suspect. Even a monkey can do it." She huffed.

A chill ran up my spine when she said Eli's name. If he is the killer, I don't exactly feel safe with 20 year old rookie, Dave Turner bringing him to the department.

"Alli are you sure it was such a good idea to send Turner to arrest him?" I asked, nervously.

Alli raised an eyebrow. "Of course. Why wouldn't it be?"

"Well….." I couldn't really find the right words to explain it.

"Clare. Clare. Clare. I get it."

"You do?" I chirped.

She smiled. "Of course. You're afraid that Dave will be stupid and mess up like he _usually _does!" Her nostrils flared as she narrowed her eyebrows.

"Umm, Alli maybe _you _have a problem with it also. Seeing as your face is almost turning red." I noted.

"It's just Sav _made _me send out Turner. He says it will "help" him on the work field." She scoffed, "_Please_."

I raised my eyebrows. "Okay, well I'm just going to-"

"He's here." Alli said, looking over my shoulder.

I turned as felt my heart race as Eli entered the department looking as _sexy _as ever. _Wrong thoughts Clare._ His black button down and dark black skinny jeans made his body look more built. _If that was even possible._ When I fixated my eyes on his, I noticed him staring at me. More like my body. I suddenly regretted wearing a skirt today. Once his eyes scanned my body, they landed on my eyes. His dark bangs fell over his for head, almost over his right eye. The one thing that made him look absolutely breathtaking was the devilish smirk he had on his face right now. I felt myself feel light, my breathing turning shallow.

"Oh for fucks sakes Dave! You couldn't put on the handcuffs."

I broke my stare and looked at a fuming Alli. She stomped her way towards the small police officer behind Eli. I cautiously walked behind her and stopped in front of Eli.

"Can't you do anything right! Honestly. What kind of police officer are you?" said Alli as she balled her hands into fists.

"Alli, I'm sorry. He went willingly with out the handcuffs." Dave explained nervously. "Actually, he was more than okay with going." He said subconsciously looking towards Eli.

Eli was still staring at me, but I did my best to keep my attention to Alli and Dave.

"Is that so. Tell me Dave, why…." Alli trailed off once she looked to Eli, then at me, then back again. "Oh."

I felt heat rush up to my face. I cleared my throat. "Alli lets take him to the interrogation room."

I walked away before she could respond.

"Never mind what I said Dave. Good job." I heard Alli say, before she trotted after me and Eli.

Once we entered the room, Eli sat down in the same spot he sat in when I first met him. Alli and I went to the little room with the glass window.

"Okay, I think we should both do the questioning." Alli said as she looked through the glass.

"Okay, what time is it?"

She looked down a her watch. "7:00.'

I nodded. "Okay."

We went inside the interrogation room.

xXx

"Okay Mr. Goldsworthy. Please co-operate, and this will be a little more easier on you." warned Alli in a tired voice.

It's been over 3 hours since we started to question Eli, but he won't budge. He only gives the same story over and over again. I'm starting to get _really _irritated. More like pissed.

Eli smirked and crossed his hands over the back of his head. "I told you. I was with Adam. I waited for him to get the movies. Then we watched them and ordered pizza. I really don't see how you can _not,_ understand that." He addressed the statement to Alli, but he was looking at me.

I shifted my weight to one leg and crossed my arms.

Alli sighed in frustration and stomped out of the room. I followed after her.

"Alli, are you okay?"

"That guy is _pissing _me _off_!" she snarled.

"Don't worry, we'll run a lab test on him, to see if any of his DNA matches on Fitzgerald. Which I guarantee will show up." I assured her.

She smiled. "I guess. So what do you say, lock this douche in a cell for the night."

"Umm…I think I want to see if I can crack this nut." I said.

She raised her eyebrows. "Okay Clare, but don't stay too long. I mean, a lot of people left home already, including Sav, so all I'm saying is, be careful."

"Alli don't worry, I'll be fine."

She sighed. "Okay."

She unlocked the door from the little door and exited, having relocked it in place.

I took a deep breath and looked through the glass. He looked so calm. Like this was some ordinary thing. Well he doesn't know what he's getting himself into. I entered back into the room and I could've sworn Eli 's smirk grew.

"Okay Eli, it's just you and me. Now tell me. What really happened? I'll stay here all night if I have to." I said.

Eli stood up and turned around, walking to the steeled up window. "I told you already. You don't believe me Clare?" he answered hoarsely.

I slowly walked up to him. He still had his back to me.

"Why are you making things difficult? Just tell the truth." I pleaded.

I don't know why I was being so desperate.

He turned his head to me. His eyes were dark. I felt my heart speed up. "I told you the truth. And I know you believe me too."

I scoffed. "Yeah right, and how do _you _know that?"

"Because, you're trying soo hard to find the killer, that you'll pin it on anyone. Since I'm the closest target. Voila."

I was taken a back. "That is _not _what I'm trying to do._"_

"Oh, but it is. But don't worry, I'm not mad." He slowly started to walk towards me, making me take a step back.

"Well….I k-know you did it." I stammered.

He walked more towards me, making me walk backwards. "Oh really?" his eyes were wicked.

"Yes." I squeaked as my backside pushed into the table.

He chuckled darkly as he stopped in front of me. "That wasn't very convincing." He purred, inches from my lips.

A shiver went through my body, as I tried to control my breathing.

His eyes bored into mine.

He inched his mouth closer to mine, making me dizzy.

I knew I should've moved away, should've left when Alli did, but I knew I didn't want to. Which scared the hell out of me.

Eli brushed his lips over mine before crashing over them with such fire and sensation, a single thought in my head vanished. I whimpered as I wrapped my hands around his neck, deepening the kiss. Eli licked my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I opened my mouth and let his tongue explore with mine. He pushed me further into the table with his body, dominating me. Eli broke the kiss and started down my neck. I let out a small moan as he sucked and kissed my neck. I raked my fingers through his soft, silky hair as he still kissed my neck.

He cupped the back of my thighs, having my skirt ride up, and pulled me on the table, leaving my legs dangling on either side of him. I pulled his head from my neck and kissed him again on the mouth. I roughly ran my hands down his-still clothed-chest. I pushed my hands up and looped them around his neck, I broke the kiss and looked into his eyes. They were filled with lust.

Our breathing both ragged.

I moved my mouth to his jaw, kissing lightly. Eli moved his hands to the front of my shirt, starting to unbutton it. I moved my lips to his neck, biting softly. I heard him grunt. I smiled in satisfaction I continued biting him.

After he successfully unbuttoned my blouse, he yanked it off me. I ripped his shirt apart, not caring that I popped all the buttons off. I pulled it off, his body and threw it on the floor. I ran my hands down his toned chest, feeling it contract against my touches. Eli moved his hands down to my legs, pushing my skirt up more. I felt his erection poke my centre, making me gasp.

"Ahh!" I moaned as he palmed my breasts. He brought his lips to my chest and placed small kisses here and there. He grinded his hips forward, sending a jolt of pleasure shoot through my spine. I grinded my hips back, hearing him groan at the sensation.

I worked my way to his belt buckle. After successfully undoing it, I unbuttoned his jeans and pulled down the zipper. Eli unclasped my bra, discarding it on the floor. I pulled his pants down. He stepped out of them. I pulled his mouth back to mine, and pressed my chest to ho his, making me moan through the kiss.

I felt Eli's hands go to the zipper of my skirt. I arched my hips off the table after he unzipped it, so he could slide the skirt off of me. He took off my underwear next. I brought my hands down to his boxers and pulled them down.

He then pushed himself to me. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he wrapped his arms around my back. I linked my arms around his neck as he started to enter me. He stopped and I whimpered.

"You're so beautiful." he breathed.

I looked at him and was lost in his eyes. He pulled my lips to his once more before, sliding all the way inside me, making pleasure go through my entire body. He started moving his hips slowly, making the pleasure come in small amounts.

I moaned.

He groaned.

I clutched the table as he increased in speed. I've never felt this way with anyone before. How one man can make me feel this way, I don't know. I grabbed the back of his hair as I started to move my hips with him. I pulled the strands, making him groan.

Eli turned his angle, hitting a particular spot in me that made me go insane. I threw my head back as my breathing came in pants and my moans were more frequent. Hearing Eli grunt and pant was making me more turned on by the moment.

A pit in my stomach was on the verge of exploding, I chanted Eli to go faster. He kissed me hard as I felt myself come undone. I screamed in pleasure as my orgasm shook through me. Eli tensed up and fell his head to the crook of my neck. His hot breath fanning over skin.

He pulled his face from my neck. After sex he still looked irresistible. I pushed those thoughts away and just basked.

Eli laughed.

"What?" I asked, alarmed.

"I didn't think you'd give in."

"Neither did I."


	9. Oh God

**Don't kill me. I'm sorry for updating late but I'm here now. Even though I was starting to dislike this story, I really like this chapter. Its starting to get really intense. Thank you for the reviews. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi.**

* * *

His body was sleeping beside me. His completely naked body was sleeping beside my naked body. Oh no. Oh no. What have I done? I rise up and notice our clothing strewn against the room on the floor in different areas. Oh boy. I did it. I did it! Way to have self-control. Events from last night flooded through my mind, making me groan instantly. I realized where we were and grabbed my clothes, before hurriedly putting them on. I noticed the sun was out through the barred windows. _Oh shit!_ I placed on my heels and kicked Eli in the leg. He groaned and stirred before his eyes landed on mine. He smirked, making me roll my eyes.

"Get up and get dressed." I ordered as I opened the door and noticed there was no one in the little room. _Phew. _I opened the second door and was greeted by dead silence. No one was here yet. But they would be soon. I closed the door and went back in the interrogation room. Eli had his jeans on, but his toned chest was still bare, leaving my wandering eyes to stare. He chuckled, breaking me from my thoughts.

"Like what you see?" He said in a husky voice that made my knees weak.

"You need to get out of here." I whispered.

He walked over to me, predatory like. I held my breath as he stopped in front of me. I felt his hand slither up my arm, over my shoulder, to my cheek. I closed my eyes as I felt his breath fan over my face. Once I opened my eyes, I was staring into his beautiful green ones. They way he can make me feel by a simple touch, and simple stare, is absolutely incredulous.

"Do you want me to go?" His voice was soft.

I suddenly remembered why he was here in the first place. _Suspect Clare!_ Here I am, having sex with a-maybe-murderer. I pushed my hands on his chest, making him step back in surprise. I felt disgusted with myself for even falling into his trap. He didn't like me. He did this on purpose, because he knew I was close. And me being stupid, I fell for it. I turned my back facing the door, with my hand on the handle.

"Finish getting dressed….then leave." I opened the door, through the second one and went through the department. When I was in sight of the entrance, I noticed Jenna walking in with piles of files in her hands. When she saw me, she smiled softly.

"Good morning Clare." Her cheery voice ringed through my ears.

"Good morning Jenna." I said as I past by her and headed outside. Alli entered before I could exit. Her hair was up in a bun today and her coat was held loosely over one arm. Her eyes widened in relief once she saw me.

"Oh my god Clare! I've bee calling you all morning and even went your place! I was worried sick." She wrapped her arms around me for a moment. I was too tired and exhausted to reciprocate the hug.

"Sorry, I was trying to get through Goldsworthy's head all night." I said as she pulled away.

Alli's eyes were saddened before they went in professional mode. Which means she has some information for me. "Dr. Coyne called. She needs both of us at the morgue."

I nodded, "alright, lets go." I started for the door when Alli grabbed my arm. I looked back to her, to see she looked concerned.

"Clare, is everything okay? Maybe I should take this one for you. You look like you need some rest." A figure of black was seen over Alli's shoulder. I looked right at the figure and felt my palms start to sweat. I didn't want to deal with Eli at all right now.

I placed a fake smile on my face and released from Alli's grip. "I'm fine. Let's go." I went out the door before I hear her response and from seeing Eli again.

* * *

Dr. Coyne was examining a skull when Alli and I entered the cold place. I cleared my throat which made her head shot up instantly. She smiled and placed the skull on the metal table before, walking over to us and placing her goggles over her head.

"Dr. Coyne." I greeted.

"Detective Edwards," she looked towards Alli. "Detective Bhandari."

Alli nodded in acknowledgement. "So what did you find?"

"Well I found out who your female and male is."

_Female? _Oh that's right! There was a female and a male murderer. Which means Eli had an accomplice. My stomach churned at the thought of Eli murdering this man, with a help of a woman. I can't believe I forgot there was a women in this. _Your focus is impeccable nowadays Clare._

"Alright. We already have a suspect for the male. Who's the female?" I asked.

"That's just it. It's only one person." Dr. Coyne said.

I blinked. _One person? _How is that possible? Unless the person is a transgender.

I looked over to Alli, to see her eyebrows were shot up in surprise, and was chewing her bottom lip. She was just as shocked as I was.

"So what you're saying is," Alli thought out loud. "This person is physically a female, but mentally…..a male?" She looked to Dr. Coyne for reassurance.

Dr. Coyne nodded. "Exactly. But we couldn't find out who it was."

I took in s deep breath. I tried to separate my thoughts and thoroughly tried to figure them out. If the murder is an FTM….that means Eli isn't the murderer. I tried to not think of my stomach flipping in relief. Who else was there though? This person must've really hated Fitzgerald; having to kill him this brutally.

"Clare, why don't we go back to the hospital? Maybe Bianca knows something." Alli said.

I nodded. "Okay," I turned to Dr. Coyne. "Thank you."

* * *

Dr. Coyne nodded before returning back to her skull. Alli and I exited the morgue.

"Well look who it is? What are _you _doing here?" Bianca spat, with venom dripping from her voice as Alli and I entered her room.

Bianca's bruises were still purple, but her scratches weren't as red. I walked, cautiously, over to her bed and stood beside her. A glare was pointed directly towards me, before her curls were facing my face. I know she still hates me after the attack but….the attack! The same person who attacked me, almost killed her. Which means that person is the killer. But I don't understand something….the man that attacked me was….well, a man. I would know if his features were female.

"Bianca, I know you're still mad at me, but I could really use your help." I said.

She scoffed. "I don't give a shit if you need _my _help. Just leave."

"Did Mark Fitzgerald know any transgenders in his life time?" I asked, ignoring her demand.

She turned her head sharply to me, her eyes wide. She knows. "How did you…."

"Who is he Bianca? Tell me," I pleaded.

Her eyes suddenly narrowed, her nostrils flaring, her hands balled into fists. She looked away from me and started cursing out loud, venomously. She dug her fists through her hair and started pulling at the roots. "I should've fucking knew it….should've fucking knew it!" She yelled.

Alli came over the other side of Bianca's bed and started to pry at her wrists; to get her to stop. I tried to stop her as well, she finally stopped, her heavy breathing; the only noise in the room.

"Bianca who is it," I cried in frustration.

"The tranny Fitz, Owen and I used to give a hard time in high school. I mean honestly, the freak thought she was a boy! Pathetic."

I tried to hide my anger as I sighed. "Name Bianca."

"Gracie."

How does that help anything? Gracie. The name is not familiar. Oh wait, I think the _male _name would help. I crossed my arms over my chest and tapped my foot.

"Male name, Bianca."

She sighed over-dramatically. "I think it was….Arnold…..no…..Arthur….no…Andrew….no…Adam! Adam Torrez." She scoffed, "please."

My body stiffened. The witness….that explains it. He was the one that followed Fitz. He went after him while Eli was at his place. He killed him, went back home and pretend nothing ever happened. When I saw him…he was wearing baggy clothes….he looked more feminine than male…..

Oh god.

Alli flickered her eyes over to mine in alarm. She was thinking the exact same thing as I was.

Adam Torrez murdered Mark Fitzgerald.

* * *

The remainder of the day, consisted of Alli and I going over the facts of the case. We picked up Adam Torrez and hauled him to the department. He seemed calm and collective. Something that struck me as odd. We tried to figure out who attacked Bianca and I, since Adam wouldn't be able to be the one, we wondered if the attacker was linked to him. Probably was. We haven't questioned Adam yet, he has been in the interrogation room all day, waiting. Alli thought we should question him together. I agreed but she wanted me to get rest before we did.

I tried to protest, but Alli being stubborn, she didn't stop until I agreed to leave. Adam was held in contempt for the night as I was driving away from the department. My mind drifted to Eli. Did he know that his best friend was being held for murder? I think he did know. Maybe he was covering up for Adam. But that's against the law. My stomach lurched at the thought.

In a way I feel bad for Adam. Even though I don't know his side of the story, I couldn't help but having what Bianca say upset me to an extreme. She doesn't know what it feels like to be a transgender. Although, Adam's actions are not right, I feel like when I hear his side of the story, it's going to make me feel sympathetic. Who am I kidding? I already _do _feel sympathetic. I felt tears prickle down my eyes as I parked my car in the parking lot.

I went upstairs to the foreign door, wondering why I chose to come here. I stayed at the door for a few moments. Before I could knock, he opened the door. I stared at him as the tears still fell down my face. He wasn't surprised when he saw me standing there.

I ran to him and pressed my lips to his, my arms already locked around his neck. He lifted my thighs over his hips and turned around so he could close the door with his foot, before carrying me to his bedroom.


	10. Options

**Thank you for the reviews! Another chapter for my lovelies**. **I think that next chapter will be the last for this story because its getting old and I really don't like it, but I have to finish it. I don't like to leave stories without finishing them. So leave a review on what you think, personally this chapter is yuck to me, but you guys can be the judge of that.:)**

**Also I have a twitter now, so if you want to know updates or news on upcoming stores, follow me: _yellow_12345 **

**WARNING: Small Lemon.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi.**

* * *

(ClarePOV)**  
**

Its been hours. Hours since I was in this position. The covers over our mingled naked bodies, my hand rested on his stomach, my finger tracing light circles as his arm was wrapped around me. He was still asleep. I didn't want to wake him, and I was fine just laying here beside him, in his arms. Last night was not hot or amazing. It was desperate and passionate. I needed him last night. I needed to feel myself in his arms. I needed to escape the overwhelming emotions that were in my system. I knew I shouldn't have went to him. Out of all the people. He could still be convicted for what he did, but I couldn't bring myself to hate him. He makes me feel….I can't even put it into words. I know he has me reeled in. I don't know what I would do if he just…left. Or went to prison.

I sighed softly as my head was rested on his chest. I knew that I would have to leave soon, our little world of isolation and free of problems would come to an end. I started to lift myself up when an arm pulled me back down, making me squeal in surprise. I looked up and saw Eli looking down at me, his hair covering over his face, but a smirk was shown on his lips. My heart finally slowed as my breathing was controlled.

"How long have you been awake?" I asked, as I shifted closer to him.

"A few minutes," he responded.

I traced circles over his stomach, dazed and lazy. "I have to go soon." But I made no attempt of moving. I wonder what he knows. Or does he know how much I know?

"How long did you know?" he deadpanned.

I didn't respond for a moment. I didn't want to respond at all, because I knew, once I did, I would be entering my old world. One that resolved the case of Mark Fitzgerald. It makes me mad that one case could impact so much on my life. I don't know if my morals still follow under the detective force. I don't know if I agree with it anymore. Is everything I once believed in a lie?

"Yesterday. Alli and I brought him to the department." I said.

I felt him tense up and hold me tighter. "He shouldn't have done this…" Eli muttered under his breath.

"Did you know?" I looked at his window, too afraid for his response.

"At first I didn't….but then when I was questioned, I knew it was him. I don't want him to go to jail. They'll kill him in there…"

I looked up and noticed the pain in his eyes. It made my heart twist violently. I didn't want to see him in pain. I sat up and straddled his waist.

"He really is your best friend? I asked.

"Clare, you don't know the things he put Adam through in high school." His hands travelled up my bent legs until they grabbed my hips.

"Eli," I wrapped my arms around his neck. "I'll find a way." I didn't exactly know how I was going to do it but he was so desperate and I do have a feeling there is more to the story with Adam.

He looked into my eyes before crushing his lips over mine. I moaned as he wrapped his arms around my back, our bodies pressed together. I ran my fingers through his hair as he pushed his tongue in my mouth. I realized that I had to go, so I broke from the kiss, but Eli never left his lips from my body. They travelled down my neck as I tried to think clearly.

"Eli…I have to go…" I moaned when he started to nip at my neck. He rubbed his hands down my back, making chills run up my spine.

"Mhmm…" Eli said before finding my lips again.

I kissed him fervently as he pulled me closer. I felt his length grow against my thigh, making me grind my hips to his. He released my lips and let out a strangled groan. The sounds that he was making, was turning me on even more. I repeatedly grinded my hips towards him, feeling pleasure course through my system.

I positioned my entrance over his length and grabbed his neck as he pushed in me. A loud moan escaped my lips as he was fully inside me. I felt complete and satisfied. Instantly, Eli rotated his hips against mine, while the pleasure went through different areas through my body.

I pulled his lips back to mine and tugged on his hair. A pit in my stomach was gradually getting bigger as the pleasure increased. Eli groaned as my hips met with his thrusts. The pit was on the verge of explosion as Eli hit a new angle in his thrusts, having my body fall under his control. I arched my back and screamed as fire travelled in my body, my orgasm ripping through me. Eli clutched onto my hips and groaned loudly as he released as well. Eli's head fell to the crook of my neck as we tried to calm down our breathing.

I climbed off of Eli and laid back down. What does this mean? Between Eli and I? Are we together, are we casual? I personally think _this _is far from causal. No one has ever made me feel this way. And that scares me.

* * *

"We've been doing this for 15 minutes! Just stop and go do your job!"

Alli's voice echoed through the department, making me sigh. _Poor Dave. _I walked further into the department where Alli was. She looked like she was about to attack Dave as he cowered away from her. Alli was a small person, but she can be pretty tough. Dave obviously is afraid of her.

"Alright, alright, what is the problem?" I pulled Alli away from Dave and turned her to face me.

"This idiot over here," she jerked her chin in Dave's direction, "does not know how to do paperwork!"

Dave hung his head in shame. I felt sympathetic for him, he was still a rookie and Alli needed to tone down with the demands.

"Alli, maybe you should cut him some slack. We have important things to deal with." I said.

She nodded quickly before turning down the hall towards the interrogation room. I gave Dave and apologetic glance before following her. Adam was already sitting in the room, waiting patiently as Alli and I entered.

"Hello Adam," I said as Alli and I fully emerged in the room.

"Cut to the chase detective, how long am I going I for?" He blurted.

I stood there in shock. He didn't care? What's going on here? He seemed pretty hesitant to be questioned as a witness before, but now he was giving in all together.

"That's it. You don't want to know your options?" I asked.

He shook his head, "the bastard is dead and I know I'll be in prison. Why would I want to know the impossible?"

"Mr. Torres, you do know that you could make deals, if you want?" Alli said as she walked over to the other side of the room.

"Eh, rather not," he said.

The door busted opened, having A.D.A Holly J. Sinclair enter the room. Her red hair was done neat and straight to the shoulders. Her black blazer and matching skirt made her look professional and plain. Her heels were black as well, along with a black brief case. Holly J, may had plain taste in clothing, but her work was anything but plain. She was a rock solid assistant district attorney who always won a case. We were lucky to have her.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" She said as she place the brief case on the desk.

"Murderer suspect for the Mark Fitzgerald case." I said.

We've trying to get a hold of Holly J. for awhile but she has a lot of different work loads that she balances daily. I don't know how that woman does not get tired.

She crossed her arms over her chest and eyed Adam, "Ahh, so this is him?"

"Yeah." Alli said.

"Yeah I'm me. Now tell me what is going to happen." Adam's annoyed voice piped up.

"What happened that night?" I finally said.

"Why are you even here?" Adam looked over to Holly J. "I don't even want a lawyer."

"I'm an assistant district attorney and I have to get your confession on the record. Plus, I defend you whether you like it or not."

That was Holly J. , tough as nails. I wonder why Adam was changing the subject, he basically had confessed that he killed Fitzgerald, but he's withholding details. That reminds me of the attacker. Who was it? Did Adam know?

"Adam, Bianca Desousa was attacked a couple of days ago. I was as well, right after I left your apartment that morning. Do you have any idea who that was?" I said.

Adam's face went pale. His eyes stared into mine. He didn't move or say anything. He just stared at me. I was trying to figure out what it was, either he knew who it was, or he had no idea who it was and why they did it.

"Mr. Torres, do you know who it was?"

Adam avoided the question through the rest of the interrogation. But he did confess. He didn't reveal why, but I already knew. Holly J. still wanted to have a trial for him. She needed to see what other options he could have, though I was pretty sure she wanted to lock him up and throw away the key. She didn't let personal problems get in the way of her job. I was once like that...

I was really conflicted on how this trial was going to go.


	11. Verdict

**Final chapter! Thanks for everyone who read this story. It means a lot, even though I'm glad its over. Now I can focus on my other stories! Enjoy:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi.**

* * *

(ClarePOV)

Three weeks later and I was in the courtroom for the trial of Adam Torres. I took a seat next to Alli and waited for the people to shuffle in. Alli nodded towards me before resuming back to staring straight forward. Alli was always focused and neutral towards trails. I envied her for that. Trials would always have me conflicted, whether I want to rip someone's head off or cry for eternity. I was convinced that the latter would be in my category today.

Holly J. Sinclair was already at her defence side of the courtroom, where as the prosecutor, Declan Coyne was on the other side. Declan Coyne as in Dr. Fiona Coyne's sister and ex boyfriend of Holly J. Sinclair. The two have always been competitive with one another, even when they were a couple. Though ever since the break up, the fire that was caused from it, erupted into a series of hardcore cases against one another.

I suddenly felt someone's gaze on me, so I turned my head to the side and saw Eli staring at me. His eyes were penetrating through mine. I stared back at him and he held my gaze, both of us drawn to each other. I broke away first, and looked straight forward. I noticed Adam being pulled into the room with two officers holding his arms, which were in handcuffs. His face was monotone and dismissive. Though I knew deep down he was hiding his feelings.

I noticed when Adam took his seat next to Holly J., a built man with brown spiky hair approached their table. Adam immediately stood up and hugged the taller man. There was something eerily familiar about that man's built. Curiosity burned through me, but I kept my hands clasped together and waited for it start.

When Judge Simpson entered and the questioning begun, I couldn't bite back the sinking feeling of everything going wrong. I looked over to the jury and wondered what their view of this will be. I would notice that Declan would try to burn Adam with countless questions while Holly J. tried to have Adam open up about his relations with Fitzgerald. Adam would remain neutral the whole time, while I noticed the man that hugged Adam earlier would tense or stiffen at each question asked.

"Mr. Torres….you are aware of the attack and attempted murder of Bianca DeSousa," Declan paced slowly, looking towards Adam.

For once, Adam's neutral exterior cracked and he gulped while a hint of nervousness on his face. "Yes, I did."

"And you have no idea who could've done it?" Declan raised an eyebrow.

"Objection your honour! How is this relevant?" Holly J., interrupted.

"Overruled. Mr. Torres, answer the question." Judge Simpson ordered.

"No I don't." Adam responded.

Again, the man tensed, but this time he looked like he was about to explode. I looked at the scene before me and felt like everything went in slow motion. The man….how he's protected of Adam….he did it. He almost killed Bianca and attacked…..me. My heart skipped a beat and my head felt dizzy.

"Well, its odd how Detective Edwards left your house one morning and was attacked 20 minutes later…by the same perp." Declan said.

The man jumped up and screamed, "I did it! I did it! Leave my brother alone! That bitch Bianca had it coming," The man turned around and pointed a me, "and that stupid Detective was getting in his business!"

I froze as the man's icy blue eyes stared into mine with such hatred, it made me shrink back a little. Everything happened in slow motion as the scene unfolded before me, Judge Simpson yelling "order in the court," police officers taking Drew away, Adam looking after his brother in sadness.

Once the court finally settled down and the questioning begun once again. I was still in shock towards the scene that just happened, but my attention was on the questions Declan was harassing Adam with. Adam's monotone exterior crumbled and he would snap a response to every question. But what he said next had no words to express it.

"Do you know what's like to have your own body betray you? Do you know what's like to be constantly reminded every single day of your life by an ass hole how messed up you are? I do! Every single day of my life. Fitz made that worse. So yeah! I killed him! That fucking piece of shit deserved it!"

The only sound in the room was low breathing. No one moved. Adam's face looked shrilled and pained as he sat back down on the stand and waited for his verdict. I let out a breath and felt the world come crashing down on me. Tears fell rapidly from my eyes. The whole courtroom was blurred when everyone shuffled out. I didn't hear the Judge call for a recess, but I practically jumped out of my seat as I walked out of the room and into the hallway. I barely saw Dave standing near me, or when Alli jumped into his arms and sobbed in his shoulders. But I did see Eli walking towards me. His expression looked pained and he brushed my tears away once stopping in front of me.

"I…" I couldn't speak. I didn't know what to say.

"I know."

He started to walk past me, but I held onto his hand and turned him around. "Where are you going?" I asked.

"You'll see me after. I promise."

He let go of my hand and I watched as he left down the hall, out of sight. I didn't want him to leave. Adam probably didn't want him to leave neither. Shouldn't he be here for his best friend? I leaned against a wall as I tried to block out every thought and emotion ripping through me. I looked over to Alli and saw her looking at me, with Dave behind her. I pushed off the wall and went back into the courtroom. I need to know how this will end.

"Since the defendant has confessed. I have no other choice but to send him to prison. 2 years with probation. This case is dismissed." The Judge banged the gavel before dismissing from the court.

I watched as Adam was taken with the handcuffs and was on his way to leave. He looked over to me and smiled half-heartedly. I managed a sad smile, but I was so torn to what just happened. What goes on now after this? What does this mean for Adam? For Eli?

I felt an arm loop around my shoulder and I looked beside me to see Alli giving me a sad look. I sighed and walked with her out of the court house. We stopped at the steps. I hugged her before she descended down them and went to her car. I stayed for a moment and noticed a familiar figure at the bottom of the steps, waiting for me. I slowly walked down the stairs, keeping my eyes on his. He looked defeated with his hands in his pockets.

"What was the verdict?" He asked,

"Two years. With probation."

"So he'll be released?"

"If he has good behaviour."

Eli chuckled softly before cutting off sharply with a hard expression on his face. "He wanted me to leave. He didn't want me to see him when he goes…"

I didn't know what to say to make him feel better, so I brushed his cheek with my hand, trying to comfort him. He closed his eyes and leaned into my touch.

I knew at that moment, things will be different. Not necessarily better, but different. Eli is in my life now. I intend to keep it that way and to be there for him every step of the way, because I like him. I want to be with him.

Eli took my hand in his and interlaced our fingers together. "Everyone always leaves…."

"Not me."

He smiled a small smile at me and brought me in his arms. He might not show it, but I knew Eli was in pain over his best friend . I wrapped my arms tightly around him, never wanting to let go. I felt his lips brush my hair as my head rested on his shoulder.

"_I know." _


End file.
